Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4x}{10} - \dfrac{-3x}{10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{4x - (-3x)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{7x}{10}$